


Roses are red

by K8_sunshine



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, also educational, anyway...., based off that one tumblr post, basically fluff, flowershop au, hercules is a lawyer because i said so, i refuse to write angst, laf runs a flower shop, ya know the one with the flowers?, you learn how to say fuck you in flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K8_sunshine/pseuds/K8_sunshine
Summary: Flower shop AU. After being overlooked for a promotion, Hercules Mulligan decides he needs to turn in his two weeks notice with a subtle middle finger to his boss. What better way to do it than with flowers?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know, shocking right? Have hardly updated in a year and she comes back with a flower shop AU??? Unbelievable. Unforgivable. But not un-readable! I swear the story is better that what i have just burned you eyes with.

It's a quiet, rainy day when Lafayette wakes up. The distant sounds of thunder clue him into the weather he'll have to deal with today. But, he doesn't mind. The grey, rainy streets of New York remind him of France in the winter. He smiles, thinking of yellow raincoats and huge puddles.  A quick glance at the alarm clock snaps him back into focus as he realizes he has about twelve minutes to catch his train. 

"Merde!" He exclaims as he bounds out of bed. Pulling on his pants and a day old shirt, he races around the tiny apartment getting ready and gathering everything he needs.

 He stops to check his appearance in the mirror. He thinks, _"Not to bad for..."_ Checking his watch, he realizes he has seven minutes. 

"Merde!" He mutters under his breath. He grabs his satchel and throws an old hoodie over his work clothes to protect them from the rain. He locks the door and flies down the stairs of his building, runs all the way to his station, and throws himself through the doors just as they close.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took about twelve minutes. It took two for Hercules to get his coffee at the cafe next to his office like he does everyday.

It took one minute to walk to his office building from the cafe in the rain.

Another two minutes to walk into the office, greeting his coworkers along the way. Five minutes of settling into his office for the day and checking his emails.

It took one minute for him to enter his morning meeting, the first minute of which ruined his day. Most likely his week. Maybe his year.

Because it took Mr. George the third, the “king” of the law firm Mulligan worked for, exactly one minute to hand the promotion he was a shoe-in for over to Samuel Seabury. A man who was not only a laughing-stock at his own firm, but in the courts as well.

So, yeah, it took about twelve minutes to fill Hercules with rage. He wasn’t stupid enough to let it show though, so he masked it with polite applause and congratulations. The meeting wrapped up in about an hour, and he buried himself in his work. He couldn’t vent until lunch, so he let his rage boil quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Seabury?!”_ John exclaimed in equal parts horror and disgust.

“You’re kidding. Really?” Alex had a similar expression written across his face as well. Hercules nodded solemnly from his side of the booth. They were in Hercules’ favorite place in town, a small family owned bistro with great parking and burgers. Hercules loved how there were different flowers on the tables depending on the day of the week. The couple had insisted on taking him here for what was supposed to be a congratulatory lunch, but instead of congratulations they were sharing disgust.

“I know.” Hercules gritted out, “Seabury hasn't won a case in months, let alone brought in new clients.”

“George and him have to be sleeping together. There is literally no other way to explain it. Seabury has to be fucking him so goo-“

“John!” Alex interrupted. Nodding his head towards the two kids coloring at the table next to them.

“Sorry”, Laurens replied sheepishly.

“They aren’t sleeping together,” Hercules sighed, “At least, they aren't to my knowledge. Seabury got the position because his father is golf buddies with George.”

“Uh uh,” John disagreed, “You don't jeopardize your company for a guy you play a couple holes with. Now, for the guy that plays with your hole on the other hand…”

Hercules and Alex both groaned while John snickered at himself.

“You disgust me,” Alex said while shaking his head.

“Sorry baby girl,” John said while swooping in to peck Alex on the cheek.

“Y’all are repulsive,” Hercules groaned while trying to hide his envy. John and Alex had been dating for about a year and a half, and they looked so happy together. Sure, Herc had been on many dates, but none of them felt right. There had been plenty of sweet, kind, considerate people, but Hercules could never imagine a future with any of them.

John and Alex laughed at the comment and the trio carried on with their meal. The conversation consisted of bitching and moaning playfully about Seabury and George and life until it swung towards a very different topic.

“Well,” Alex said, “What are you going to do about it? Are you going to quit?”

Hercules thought about it and replied, “Yeah, I think I have to. If moving up in that firm is based of connections instead of merit, I don’t think I can stay there. But I can’t quit right away, I need to get another job lined up first.”

“Screw that!” John exclaimed. “You’re a great lawyer with the record to prove it. You’ll get a job at a different firm in no time, not to mention that your clients will follow you anywhere. I say you tell old George to go fuck himself and get the hell out of dodge.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Hercules joked.

Alex smiled and said, “You need to leave cordially in case someone who wants to hire you calls for a recommendation. And, unfortunately, there is no polite way to say ‘fuck you’.”

And with that one remark, Alex gave Hercules a splendid idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a slow day at the shop, and Laf was grateful. A few restaurant owners popped by to get their weekly orders, his favorite of which was a small bistro owner. Every time he came buy he would always bring Laf one of their amazing burgers.

Another customer was a bride to be, looking for a bouquet, and two men both looking for their wives’ anniversary gifts.

Laf may have been a little bit jealous of these customers. Every date he’d been on ended in him being twenty bucks poorer and even more disappointed. Sure, there were plenty of nice, funny, handsome people, but none of which he shared a connection with.

He sighed as he checked the time, an hour to go…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was only one flower shop in the area that Hercules was aware of. He checked his watch… _5 o’clock_ … it'd be worth a shot…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just as Laf was about to close up shop, a greek god walked through his doors.

His beautiful dark skin matched his sparkling eyes perfectly. Though his build was tall and muscular, there was a certain gentleness about him. And the way his wet dress shirt stuck to his frame made Lafayette dream of very sinful and inappropriate things. Dreams he had to shove down, quickly, because this glorious man was currently speaking to him, and he hadn't the faintest clue as to what he just said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hercules didn't know who he thought ran flower shops, he guessed he always thought it was little old ladies, or something. Not, this. As far as Herc could tell he had never seen a more attractive human being in his life. His curly hair was in a ponytail, due to the humidity he guessed. And his gorgeous eyes were complemented by his clear skin. He had just the right amount of scruff, as well. Even from behind the counter, Hercules could see he was tall. And the t-shirt he was wearing exposed biceps Herc wanted to bite and… Fuck, why was he here again?

_“Oh yeah”_ , he thought as it dawned on him. Great, now all he had to do was ask this ridiculously handsome man the weirdest question he ever had.

Taking a deep breath, he said, “Hi. Do you know how to passive-aggressively say fuck you in flowers?”

“What?” the angel responded. Fuck, was that a French accent? This was so unfair.

Hercules gathered himself again and said, “Hi, do you know how to passive-aggressively say fuck you in flowers?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lafayette stared at the man. Fuck you in flowers? Well, he’d never heard that one before.

A mischievous grin broke across his face as he said, “Well, mon ami. There are quite a few arrangements that could convey that message, but all can be a bit pricey…”

Hercules, still taken aback by the smile on the florists face, said, “I’m willing to pay quite a lot for these.”

“Don’t worry,its not to bad. You can't outrageously price things you can pick from the ground.”

Hercules laughed at this. Laf could have sworn it was the most charming thing he had ever heard, and he was determined to hear it again.

He got out an order form and began to jot down some ideas. He smiled, “Just so we are on the same page, you want to subtly tell someone to go fuck themselves with flowers?”

“Exactly.”

“Great,” he laughed, “just making sure. I guess we should first establish how big of a bag of dicks they were then…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took about an hour or two, but it was magnificent. Lafayette could have sworn it was his best work.

Geraniums for stupidity, foxglove for insincerity, meadowsweet for uselessness, yellow carnations to say “you disappoint me”, orange lilies for hatred, bee orchid for error, frog orchid for disgust, and birdsfoot trefoil for revenge.

Hercules had to say, it was perfect.

The pair smiled at one another and Hercules said, “I can’t thank you enough, its so striking-“

“And full of loathing!” Lafayette interjected.

“That too,” Hercules smiled.

“I still think you should have let me hide poison oak and ivy in the stems…”

“Don’t you think that would have been a bit dramatic?”

“More dramatic than a bouquet to say ‘fuck you’?”

“Touché.”

Laf smiled a Herc’s use of the french word.

As Hercules began to reach for his wallet, he said, “How much do I owe you?”  
“I’m afraid its a bit expensive,” Laf sighed. “It seems you’ll have to give me your number and take me out Friday night.”

Hercules grinned, “I’d pay anything to see you again.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hercules got there early Friday morning. The office seemed empty, so he went to drop George’s bouquet along with his two weeks notice off in his office. As he opened the door to his boss’s corner office, he was affronted with the sight of a half naked Seabury and George, both of whom were covered in hickeys. He dropped the flowers and his notice on the floor and stumbled out of the office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I FUCKING KNEW IT!” John exclaimed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took about fifteen minutes. Hercules walked into his new office building, which he'd been at for about a year now. He greeted Mr. Washington on his way in, said hello to Burr and Jefferson, who despite there constant bickering were quite good friends, and sat down at his desk. A simple desk that had pictures of John, Alex, and Laf. On the right of his desk, there was a mason jar that held a single white gardenia.

It took one minute for Mr. Washington to announce Mulligan’s promotion, one minute to make Mulligan feel like an excited little girl. Which he didn’t show, because he wasn’t about to make a fool of himself in front of his coworkers. At his lunch break though…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Laf had snagged a booth at Hercules’ favorite restaurant, and was waiting anxiously to hear the news. As soon as Hercules walked through the door, Laf waved him over and stood up. Hercules deftly made his way through the small bistro and kissed Laf so eagerly that the frenchman began to laugh.

“I take it I won’t be seeing you in my shop then tomorrow?”

Hercules laughed as Laf handed him bouquet of roses, “I’m afraid you'll just have to settle for seeing me at home.”

They both smiled, and thanked God that Hercules didn’t get that fist promotion.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this even good??? I can't even tell what writing is anymore.... Anyway pls leave any suggestions below! Love y'all!


End file.
